Forum:Event Items/split tables?
I thought about it if the items that are shown on Event pages like those for the Vineyard Event should be split into different tables sort by the kind of item it is like it was done for the English Countryside Event. I think it would be easier then to see what's new (and also which of the new items are still missing on the page). Maybe it would only be usefull once they go over an certain amount and I would be happy to hear your opionions about it. Greetings,Lunique 10:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC) All Event Pages should have the items listed as they were released. The only exception are the Lady Gaga and the English Countryside pages. It would take a LOT of work to change all pages and no doubt someone would lose interest and there could be a big mess Clintang84 |Talk 12:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree that not all pages should be changed but maybe there could be some kind of rule like every event with more than 30 ore 40 items. The Vineyard Event has 54 items at the moment and I could take care of changing it. But I understand your doubts and I don't know how many other events have so many items. Greetings, Lunique 13:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I understand you are eager, but best to leave things how they are :) Clintang84 |Talk 15:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I kind of agree with this, but only for Events with a lot of items, because then it would just look out of place/bad but for items with alot of items i.e Vineyard Event, English Countryside, and event the Winter Holiday(2009) Event, maybe some others...not sure but we should just leave it as it is for now like Clintang said. Farmerkieli45 | Talk 15:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) The "as released" method really isn't true. It's great when the item is included in official release notes, but Zynga has a habit of not listing all items for a release, so it's sometimes nearly impossible to find out when an item was released after it has left the market. Right now the items are being put on the page in no particular order, if and when an editor thinks to add it. I've noticed many event items duplicated, missing from a page, or added much later. I'm not sure how Lunique's suggestion would be more "messy" than one huge table with little or no order, missing items, and duplicate items. --Vandraedha 22:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I guess I was generalising a bit, the as released it what I did based on the Market and what I do :P ... Kieli is making good progress on picking up on duplicate items, but it's a long process, just like these darn Quests :P ... THEY are a mess :P Clintang84 |Talk 23:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I think the Lighthouse Cove event will have as much items as the English Countryside so the tables should be splitted there too don't they? There are some more items to add and I want to do that but it would be nice to know first if there should be only one table or more. And I'm still wondering if the Vineyard Event shouldn't get splitted tables too. Greetings, Lunique 10:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC)